Wanna Bet?:Super Smash Bros Version
by MarxCrispyFish
Summary: What happens when the smashers do insane stuff & when 4 Nintendo celebrities bet on what the smashers can do & can't?Find out for yourself.I now allow anonymous reviews for those who don't have accounts & for those who are lazy people.You know who you are
1. Mario

**Author's Notes:**** Hello! This is my 2****nd**** fiction I've typed so far. If you came to read it, then read!**

**Chpt.1 Mario**

"Hello, & welcome to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version!, the show when 4 celebrities bet on what 35 Brawl characters can do & can't! I'm your host, Master Hand, & this is my brother, Crazy Hand… Crazy?"

_Crazy Hand was at the other side of the stage watching Teletubbies on a TV._

"Man this show is awesome, I wish I had a TV on my tummy, heck I wish I had a tummy,"

"OK… let's just forget about him & go on to our celebrities! Our 1st celebrity is…Mr. Resetti from Animal Crossing! "Introduced Master Hand.

_The crowd went wild as the annoying mole popped up._

"Thank you, thank- hey!"Mr.Resetti shouted as the crowd immediately stopped cheering. Mr. Resetti disappeared & reappeared in front of an 8 year old boy in the audience who had a DS on who then turned off his DS without saving.

"**No resettin'!**" the pissed off mole swiped the little boy's DS, threw it on the ground & broke it with his pickaxe. The little boy, who is shocked, started cursing & pointing his middle finger up. Soon, security had to take him away.

"Heh heh, you can't go wrong with Resetti. Our 2nd celebrity is… Pokey from Earthbound!" Master Hand opened a door revealing the fat blond. Nobody in the audience was cheering; in fact, one person booed at him.

"…What? Nobody's cheering? Well I'll make you cheer!" Pokey got out a loaded bazooka & pointed it at the audience. The crowd soon went wild & Pokey smirked.

"Well, uh…, that's Pokey?" Master Hand said like if something weird happened (And by the way, something weird _did_ happen)."Now for our 3rd celebrity, here's Bowser Jr. from the Mario series!"

_The crowd went wild again as the little evil Koopa came out of his limousine that came out of nowhere._

"Hiya everyone! It's so good to be here tonight! Normally I would be in my hot tub watching youtube videos on my plasma screen television at this time, but I would rather compete in the game that pays you to play." Bowser Jr. called a butler for a foot massage.

"There you have it, Bowser Jr., now for our final celebrity, give it up for Louie, from the _Pikmin _series!" Master Hand announced.

_The crowd started… ugh, I'm tired of typing all of the boring stuff so to make a long story short, the crowd cheered, Louie entered from the back, the crowd stopped cheering & Louie took a seat, took out a carrot, & started nibbling on it._

"Louie, um, let's just say he's an odd guy, well, now since we are over with the boring parts, let's meet our first sucker- I mean, gifted character!" There was a large amount of cheering going on ,"our first character all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom… lets hear it for Mario!"

_Mario came out of a pipe that came out of nowhere like in the game while the audience screamed & shouted in excitement._

"Thank-a you, thank-a you. It is-a a pleasure to-a be here," Mario showed off his bright smile which made some girls shriek then faint, "And-a for today, I will-a-"

"Hold on Mario! This is the fun part. Mario, you will notice a box with a Nintendo logo on it. Inside it, there are strips of paper with words that form commands. You will have to reach inside the box & grab a piece of paper & read it out loud & do whatever it says, you will have to do that thing, otherwise we won't pay you one thousand dollars." Master Hand said holding one thousand dollars.

_Mario got a piece of paper from the box & read it._

"'Make a-a sculpture of-a myself without using-a my hands'… what! Then what-a else do I-a use?!" Mario was thinking in a lot of pressure.

"Uh… I don't know, be creative," Master Hand said. "Here's your tool & you have one hour to finish starting… NOW!"

_One hour later._

"Oh my god Mario! This is the most artistic sculpture I've ever seen! Even though I don't have eyes" Master hand said as the crowd was speechless, "Um anyway, you passed the challenge thing."

_Mario received one thousand dollars, grabbed his sculpture which was just a ball with a happy face, gave back the tool which smelled like poop (I think you might know what he used to grab the tool), & started to cry tears of joy._

"So, let's see what our celebrities said, each have twenty-five thousand dollars right now."

"Ha! I betted five thousand dollars that Mario could do it! He can do anything!" Mr. Resetti said.

"I betted two thousand dollars that Mario would fail, damn!" Pokey frowned & sighed.

"If Mario could defeat my daddy, then Mario can do anything! Ten thousand dollars Mario would succeed," Bowser Jr. grinned.

"Um… I betted five pokos that Mario would succeed?" Louie gave a confused look at the crowd.

"Okay, I'll assume "pokos" are dollars, so that means that Bowser Jr. is in 1st with thirty-five thousand dollars, 2nd is Resetti with thirty thousand dollars, 3rd is Louie with twenty-five thousand, & five dollars, & 4th is Pokey with twenty three thousand dollars, well in the mean time, lets go into a commercial break," Master Hand said happily.

**Next chapter: Kirby**

**Then: Link**

**After that: Pikachu**

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to, send an idea in a review for what a smasher should do later in the story, I'll update once in a while, & thanks for reading my stories.**


	2. Kirby

Author's Notes:

**Author's Notes: My second chapter is here; please note that a lot of these chapters will be shorter than the 1****st**** one 'cause the 1****st**** one was the introduction. Some of the ideas won't be my ideas since there are so many characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl so I might use anybody's idea they are willing to share. I will mention their name at the bottom of the story so don't spoil it for yourself.**

**Chpt.2 Kirby**

"Hello everyone & welcome back to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version! I'm your host, Master Hand & Crazy Hand isn't here right now because he thinks he's a cowboy & went to a liquor to chew tobacco," Master Hand said thinking how Crazy Hand chews tobacco if he's just a hand. "Well anyways, Bowser Jr. is in the lead with thirty-five thousand dollars, in 2nd place is Mr. Resetti with thirty thousand dollars, 3rd is Louie with twenty-five thousand & five dollars, & in 4th is Pokey with twenty three thousand dollars & right now, for our 2nd character, please welcome Kirby, from Dreamland!"

_The crowd cheered as the pink hero appeared smiling & waving his arms to greet the audience as he came running in & took a seat._

"Ha ha! Welcome Kirby to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros Version, how are you doing today?" Master Hand asked.

Kirby replied with a simple, "Pollo!"

"Huh?"Master Hand has never heard this word ever in his life.

"Pollo!"

"Well I don't know what your saying but maybe my word translator can understand what you're trying to say," Master Hand got something out that looked like a microphone, "Let's see, I'll just set it to Spanish & let's see what your trying to say,"

_Kirby said pollo in the microphone thing & the device said that Kirby was saying chicken in Spanish._

"Okay… you want chicken?"

"Pollo!"

"You can have chicken after the challenge. Okay then, get a piece of paper out of the box in front of you."

_Kirby got one & read it._

"Pollo pollo pollo pollo pollo."Kirby said.

"What? Give me that! It says to endure one day without eating, but since I know you can't last 50 minutes without food, I'll give you one hour only," Master Hand said, "Starting… NOW!"

_55 minutes later._

"Wow Kirby! It's been over 50 minutes since you've eaten a thing & you are doing fabulous!" Master Hand said. Poor Kirby was starving to death & he looked more like a 3D oval than a sphere.

_Kirby was breathing heavily as the clock was ticking _

"_Aah! I need food!"_ Kirby thought, _"Where can I get food so I don't starve?"_

_Then, Kirby saw a pile of carrots behind Louie. Kirby dashed at the carrots & ate them all happily._

"Ah! The little bastard ate all my carrots!" Louie was sobbing.

"Oh that's too bad & you only had 4 seconds on the clock left, well too bad Kirby,"

"What!? Only 4 seconds! Aw man!" Kirby said.

"Whoa! You talked & didn't say chicken in Spanish!" Master Hand said.

"Well, duh! I was just rehearsing for my anime I do every Saturday, Kirby, Right Back Atcha!"

"Okay well back to the judges," Master Hand said.

"We all agreed he would fail, & I betted ten thousand dollars," said Bowser Jr.

"I betted seven thousand," said Pokey.

"I betted eight thousand," said Resetti.

"Um…one hundred?"Louie said.

"Well that means in 1st place with forty-five thousand dollars is Bowser Jr., 2nd is Resetti with thirty-five thousand dollars, 3rd is Pokey & with thirty thousand dollars, & last is Louie with twenty five thousand, one hundred & five dollars. Well I'm tired, I have an idea, let's go on a commercial break do you like that? No? Well I know you wouldn't like it," Master Hand concluded.

**Next chapter: Link**

**Then: Pikachu**

**After that: Yoshi**

**Special thanks to Julianmon for the idea.**

**Author's Notes: I will start school again on Sept.3****rd**** or 4****th**** so during the year, I might be drowned in the most evilest thing known to student: HOMEWORK so I will update a bit more later during those days & beyond & thanks again Julianmon for the funny idea & remember, share your ideas & I will mention your name.**


	3. Link

**Author's Notes: Hiya! I wanna say that I love typing about this story a lot, because in this story, I can come up with more humor than in my other story, Super Doomed Bros. so it's more fun for me & more humor for anybody who loves reading this story. Enjoy da next chapter.**

**Chpt.3 Link**

"Hello again everybody & welcome back to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version! I'm your host Master Hand & Crazy Hand has a concussion right now, because he drank caffeinated coffee & got hyperactive so I had no choice but to hit him with a pan until unconscious, so anyway Bowser Jr. is destroying everybody with forty-five thousand dollars, 2nd is Resetti with thirty-five thousand dollars, third is Pokey with thirty thousand dollars, & last is Louie with twenty five thousand, one hundred & five dollars. For our next character, we have Link, from Hyrule!" Master hand said.

_The green swordsman came walking out from the back & took a seat._

"Welcome Link to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version! How are you doing today?" Master Hand asked.

"Meh. It has been more boring, see after I've creamed that retarded Ganondorf, nothing fun has happened," Link said.

"Well today, we have something fun, or torturing in stock for you, take a look at the box in front of you. Take out a piece of paper & read it out loud."

_Link got out the piece of paper & read it._

"'You will have to face Yoda in a Star Wars royal' who the heck is Yoda?" Link questioned.

"Oh, he's just a green midget that can destroy you if he wants; now here's your ligthsaver." Master Hand gave Link his weapon & took his sword & shield. "Ready? GO!"

_A door opened as Yoda came in & saw Link with the lightsaver turned on._

"You're serious? I have to kill this little old midget? Man that will be eas- OH…MY FINGER! THAT THING SLICED OFF MY FINGER!" Link yelled in agony.

"Judge me you must not," Yoda said as he sliced off another finger.

_While Link was screaming in pain, Yoda was laughing his guts out. Link also lets go of his lightsaver & It was gonna fall on Yoda & fortunately it did so it killed him._

"Link stop whining! You won the bet!" Master Hand calmed him down & gave him one thousand dollars, "Now go to the hospital. You _do_ want your fingers back do you?"

_Link quickly got inside an ambulance & went to the closest hospital he could find._

"Well, let's go back to our celebrities, first is Resetti,"

"I thought that green midget was gonna cream Link when I saw this battle. I though he was gonna fail for six thousand dollars," said Resetti.

"How about you Bowser Jr.?" Master Hand said.

"I also thought that Link would fail for a mere sixteen thousand dollars," Bowser Jr. said.

"Pokey?"

"I knew he would win, but not the way I expected it, I betted five thousand dollars," Pokey said happily.

"How about Louie?"

"Um…five hundred dollars he would win?" Louie said.

"Okay lets see. That means Pokey is in the lead with thirty-five thousand dollars. Bowser Jr. & Resetti are tied for 2nd with twenty- nine thousand dollars, & in last it's Louie with twenty-five thousand, six hundred & five dollars. Oh it's time for a commercial break," Master Hand said.

**Next Chapter: Pikachu**

**Then: Yoshi**

**After that: Samus**

**Special thanks: Julianmon**

**Author's Notes: I told you it would be smaller. Remember, send in your ideas & I will mention your name.**


	4. Pikachu

Author's Notes:

**Author's Notes: Hello! The 4****th**** chapter is here! Remember, I'll use anybody's idea for my story, oh yeah & for anybody who had difficulty pronouncing the double L in the word pollo in the Kirby chapter, you pronounce it like a Y so if you were saying to yourself, 'What the… how do you say this weird word?', you now have the answer.**

**Chpt.4 Pikachu**

"Hello everybody, & welcome back to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version! I'm your host, Master Hand & Crazy Hand is at a hospital right now getting surgery with Link because his retarded mind didn't know what the word 'safety' meant when he was playing with Link's lightsaver, so anyways, 1st is Pokey with thirty-five thousand dollars, 2nd is Bowser Jr. & Resetti both with twenty-nine thousand dollars, & in last is Louie with twenty-five thousand six hundred & five dollars & the only. Well now let's meet the 4th character in the game… here's Pikachu!" Master Hand said as the yellow mouse excitedly jumped out & greeted the audience, "Hello Pikachu! How are you?"

"Pika, pi pi pi pika!" Pikachu said.

"Say what? Wait! I'll just use the microphone thingy I used on Kirby," Master Hand took out the microphone thingy & put it on pikaese, "All right then Pikachu just speak into the microphone & say what you just said again."

_Pikachu cleared his throat & started talking._

"I said that I am doing excellent & that I feel happy to be here today, also I'm actually happy to be away from that messy hair kid that allows me to sit on his shoulder from the anime. Lemme see, I think his name is Blast Ketchup," Pikachu said in his more understandable voice.

"Okay so are ya ready to do something stupid?" Master Hand asked.

"Will I be getting paid?" Pikachu replied.

"Of course you will," Master Hand said.

"When do I start?" Pikachu asked with a grin.

"Okay Pikachu, you will notice a box in front of you, take out a piece of paper & read what it says,"

"Umm, Master Hand, I can't read,"

"Oh man I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but…BARNEY!!"

_Then out of no where, the horrible dinosaur popped out of nowhere._

"Hello Mr. Hand, do you want me to educate?"

"Sure sure, reading skills, this little mouse here, after the show, & this time, DON'T MAKE POPCORN you retarded excuse for a dinosaur!"

"Okay, then I'll bring some friends with me! I love everything, even that gay teletubby that always carries a purse where ever he goes!" Barney said.

"Ugh, I can't take much more of this," Master Hand got out a control & pressed a button activating a booby trap on the floor Barney was standing on so he's gone **for now **& when he hit the ground, you could hear Barney say, "Ow! My buttocks!", "So Pikachu, lemme read that. It says that you need to make a pokémon smile in 10 minutes, but 1st we need to spin the pokémon wheel."

_Master Hand got out a big wheel with all the pokémon names. Pikachu spun it & the wheel was slowing down, it was gonna land on Mew, but it was still going & unfortunately, it landed on Mewtwo._

"What! Are you serious!?" Pikachu almost fainted.

"You have 10 minutes, starting… now!"

_A mewtwo came out & 9 minutes later Pikachu was gonna call it quits._

"_Wait! I have an idea!_" Pikachu thought.

"Okay Mewtwo, If you smile, I'll give you 1,000 dollars," Pikachu said.

"Consider it done!" Mewtwo said as he showed his cheesy smile.

"Congrats Pikachu, you just won 1,000 dollars," Master Hand said as he handed Pikachu 1,000 dollars who then gave it to Mewtwo.

"Yay! I just won nothing! Wait a minute… NOTHING? I want my money back!" Pikachu soon used thunder bolt on everything so Master Hand activated booby trap number 2 & Pikachu went bye-bye.

"Well, looks like great destruction can come in small packages, so let's go to our celebrities," Master Hand said.

"We are all speechless, we all thought he would fail, & we all betted the same amount of money too, but Louie, he betted less than us since he's not used to the currency," said Resetti.

"How much did you guys bet?" asked Master Hand.

"Ten thousand dollars,"

"How 'bout Louie?"

"Six hundred & five dollars," Louie said.

"Well that means that Pokey & Louie are tied in 1st for twenty-five thousand dollars, & in last is Bowser Jr. & Resetti with nineteen thousand dollars, & right now it's time for a commercial break, YAY!"

**Next Chapter: Yoshi**

**Then: Samus**

**After That: Donkey Kong**

**Special Thanks: Julianmon**

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took a while to update because at first, I was taking a break, then my computer wouldn't let me log on for a stupid reason & my dad wouldn't fix it for a while so yeah, & one more thing, remember to share ideas if you want to.**


	5. Yoshi

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody, I really don't have anything to say right now…so yeah…**

**Chpt.5 Yoshi**

_Commercial add._

"This program is sponsored to you by McDonald's Happy Meals, an excellent source of crappiness- err, um… I mean happiness… am I fired?"

-

"Welcome back to Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version! I'm your host, Master Hand & Crazy Hand is gone for the day, because he got a fake lottery ticket & "won" so I don't know where he went since I never buy those dumb tickets, so anyway in 1st place right now is Louie & Pokey both with twenty-five thousand dollars & in last is Resetti & the marvelous, awesome –cough-brat-cough-"

"What was that!?" Bowser Jr. snapped.

"What? I was just choking on some dust, so anyways, our 5th character tonight is…Yoshi!"

_Yoshi came in by breaking a window & somersaulting like a ninja._

"Holy crap Yoshi, your nose! It's bleeding!" Master Hand said.

"Say what? OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! AAH IT'S LEAKING! CALL AN AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING!"

_7 minutes later, Yoshi was at a hospital._

"Well um… It's time to go to a commercial break?" Master Hand said.

_There was a huge amount of booing after this & Master Hand knew if they went into a commercial break now the show's ratings would go down._

"Okay okay, we'll go live at the Ding Dong hospital with Yoshi," Master Hand said as the camera switched.

_Yoshi was in a bed with a big bandage on his nose & with one of those shirts people in a hospital tell you to wear & he did look kinda cool._

"Hello again Yoshi, on your right side you'll find a box with pieces of paper, please take **one **out & read what it says," Master Hand said.

"Make an egg using your skin…what!? By the end of his challenge I'm going to stay in this hospital for weeks!"

"And here's the best part! You won't be making a chicken egg; you'll be making a yoshi egg!"

"What!? But those things are huge!"

"Your challenge begins starting…NOW!"

_Yoshi was handed a potato peeler & a football & started peeling himself. By the time he was done, most of his skin from his chest & back was gone & there was blood all over the bed & he looked like he was going to pass out._

"Well done Yoshi! Since it's pretty obvious you are going to stay in that hospital for a while, I'll just write a check to you," Master Hand said.

"No! No check, instead I want cash!" shouted Yoshi.

"Okay fine, so anyways, what did the judges think?"

"I thought he would fail again as the other three thought he would succeed!" Bowser Jr. said trying not to cry, "And I betted two thousand dollars! WAAH!"

"I betted five thousand dollars," Resetti said.

"I also betted five thousand dollars," Pokey said.

"I betted one thousand dollars," Louie said more proudly.

"Well that means that 1st is Pokey with thirty thousand dollars, in 2nd is Louie with twenty-six thousand dollars, 3rd is Resetti with twenty-three thousand dollars, & the loser so far is Bowser Jr. with fourteen thousand dollars. Now it's time to see some super awesome commercials like Subway!"

**Next Chapter: Samus**

**Then: Donkey Kong**

**After That: Fox**

**Special Thanks: Julianmon**

**Authors Notes: …again, I got nothing, but this. If you like giving me ideas in a review, it's nice to leave a comment about the chapter; because that means that you **_**do**_** like the story. I'm not begging for a comment, just asking & remember, don't be shy to share ideas, I'll use anybody's creative ideas unless I all ready have plans for that character, & right now I only have plans for one character.**


	6. Samus

**Author's Notes: Um…I don't have anything to say right now.**

**Chpt.6 Samus**

"Yeah, yeah welcome back & stuff & all that crap. I'm_ way_ too lazy to say everything so deal with it. I don't really care if the ratings of my show get lowered I'm just bored & stuff." Master Hand said.

_There was a ton of booing after this._

"Oh so it's gonna be that way!? Huh!? Well then…looks like I got to start drinking the source that drives Crazy Hand insane…caffeinated coffee with Coca Cola," Master Hand got out the formula that would one day bring chaos to the world & somehow "drank it". He got that buzzing feeling you get when you drink too much of something sweet, sour, bitter, ect. "BZZT! BZZT! BZZZZZZZZZT!…helloeveryoneandwelcomebacktoWannaBet?SuperSmashBros,versionI'myourhostMasterHand."

_2 seconds later Master Hand got fired for doing something illegal._

"Oh great! Now how are we suppose to continue the show without a host!?" Complained the owner of the show who was actually at the back of the stage, "I need a host or the program won't end up in something & it won't be popular."

_Then, somebody young (12-13ish) stood up from the audience. He was about 5 feet, 4 inches tall, he had black hair, brown eyes, his hairdo was casual & his hair was straight, & he wore a green t-shirt, blue pants, & black shoes._

"I'll be the host of the show." said this ordinary kid.

"…you're kidding right?" asked the owner.

"Either me or you won't be famous,"

"You're hired!" the owner person gave the young boy an application sheet thingy. The application only had one question but was really serious: 'are you gay?' the kid got out a match & lit the form on fire.

"Does _that_ answer your question!?"

"Well perfect! Now everybody, meet our new host…what's your name?"

"Well my name is J- (wait buddy, don't give them your real name; give them a pen name) my name is NessLucas5727!" NessLucas5727 said as he smiled boldly, "and now, I want to present Samus 'cause I want to."

_The crowd cheered as the beautiful bounty hunter entered the stage wearing a beautiful dress & her hair drooping beautifully as a barrette clamped her hair in a pretty fashion._

"Tee-hee. Hello everybody! I am so happy to be here. Mr.NessLucas, can you please tell me what I am going to do today?"

"Um…sure! Today, somebody told me to tell you that your challenge is to go on a date with somebody & not kill them."

"Yay!! Because today I want to go on a date with my one true love; Pi-"

"Wait hold on! I will choose your man, & he will be…Captain Falcon!" NessLucas5727 grinned. Soon Samus started to complain to NessLucas5727, but he replied with good luck with your date. This brought Samus into an outbreak & knocked out NessLucas5727 with her plasma whip & suddenly calmed down. She left the room with Captain Falcon who was looking at a magazine that was chocked full of fat models & every time he found a naked one that was rubbing chocolate on herself, he would say all right. Before Samus left with the pervert, her final words were, "Pit, I just want you to know that I love you no matter what hurtful things I do."

_One date later. Captain Falcon was all beat up but still looked fine._

"Man that was the best date ever! Except for that one part when he humiliated me," Samus had nothing going up in her mind so far.

"Aah! Never-talk-about-boobies-again!!" Captain Falcon dropped to the floor Family Guy style.

"Ah yes…first we went to Disneyland & Captain Falcon puked on all the rides, even the tea cup one, then we went to some sports game & a blimp was going by showing my name & an I love you thing, even though he spelled my name wrong, & finally we went to some 5 star restaurant & that's when I beated him up!" Samus pounded her fist against her hand, "but what ever, I still love Pit! So celebs, what did you think?"

_The celebrities' mouths were hanging wide open._

"Remember Louie; I didn't kill him!"

_Louie's mouth turned back to normal. Since they are all speechless, they all held up signs (I'm pretty sure that you know that all but Louie are going to lose money). Resetti said 5,000 dollars, Pokey said 6,000 dollars, Bowser Jr. said 4,000 dollars, & Louie said 5,000 dollars._

"Okay that means that 1st is Louie with 31,000 dollars, 2nd is Pokey with 24,000, 3rd is Resetti with 18,000 dollars, & 4th is Bowser Jr. with 10,000 dollars. Boy am I beat! I'm going to go on a date with Pit now, but you can enjoy some awesome commercials, Ciao!"

**Next Chapter: Donkey Kong**

**Then: Fox**

**After That: Peach**

**Special Thanks: Julianmon**

**Behind the Scenes:**

"Hey Ness check this out!" Lucas said to Ness who was up to another prank.

"Not now Lucas, I'm trying to shove a match into Lucario's leftover maker," Ness whispered as he was struggling to do what he was doing. He started to get annoyed from the match never going in so he just kicked the match in & Lucario didn't feel a thing.

"No but this is important!"

"Wait one second!" Ness was concentrating on making a little flame appear on his fingertip & when he got it, he lit the match.

_Ike started to sniff the air & the aroma he caught smelled like smoke._

"Hey Marth, have you noticed the scent of war?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Marth looked at Lucario's bottom & found a small fire, "Holy crap! Lucario's butt cells are having a war, & they all ready started a big fire!"

"What do you mean?" Lucario stared at the little fire that started to grow. Immediately, he started to panic & went to the closest restroom he could find. He put out the fire by sitting on a toilet without the 2nd lid on. After he was done, he found a little black stick in the toilet that had tiny letters on them. He read them & it said 'Property of Ness, If you find this please return it to Ness.'

_Outside the bathroom, Ness was cracking up so much that he choked on some air._

"Man you are not healthy! About done Ness?" Lucas asked his friend with one of those looks.

"Yeah I'm done so what did you want?"

"Check this out; the owner dude said that for now on we are having a totally new host!"

"…That's nice."

_**Way**_** Behind the Scenes:**

_NessLucas5727 has just woken up from his coma & recognized the place; it was the Ding Dong hospital. There he saw Yoshi staring at the ceiling & Link watching __Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version__. He got out his Nintendo DS & started playing __Kirby Squeak Squad__. This caught Yoshi's attention & he started to ask some questions._

"Say…What game are you playing there," Asked the green dinosaur.

"Destroy all Yoshis, it's this game where you have to kill these retarded creatures that look like look like you & act like you." this made Yoshi angry even though NessLucas5727 was only kidding but he needed to come up with something fast because 2 comas in one day is quite enough, "But here's the catch! You can only kill the homosexual ones because if you kill the non-homosexual ones, you get sued." this pretty much saved him 12 hours of being unconscious. When he left the building, he gave Yoshi 10 dollars just to make sure that they were friends.

**Author's Notes: Well I'm done with this chapter so I can rest for another night in peace, & I'm sorry if I had any changes in an idea but I do that so I can make it funnier, & also I all ready have ideas for 2 characters so other than that, I'm done! **


	7. Donkey Kong

**Author's Notes: ****I have permanently changed the host & papayas are awesome!**

**Chpt. Donkey Kong**

"Welcome back to the show! Sorry I was in the hospital but that evil, horrible harpy lady Samus knocked me out with her stringy thunder!" NessLucas5727 shouted.

"She is not an evil, horrible harpy lady!" called out an audience member.

"Well anyways that means Louie's in 1st with 31,000 dollars, 2nd is Pokey with 26,000 dollars, 3rd is Resetti with 18,000 dollars, & the loser that's sucking right now is Bowser Jr. with 10,000 dollars, well now since we're through with your leas favorite part, here's Donkey Kong!" The crowd went wild as the heavyweight smasher came out. "Welcome Donkey, how are you & please don't say ook-ook eek-eek ook!"

"Ook-ook eek-eek ook!"

"Yeah I knew you would say something like that so I installed a subtitle thingy so nobody would think you are retarted,"NessLucas5727 said as he pointed at a T.V. that was turned on & was on channel 139278 & the current program that was on was Wanna Bet? Super Smash Bros. Version. What Donkey Kong said was 'my banana army is gonna rule the world, Mwa ha ha ha!'

"Man you are creepy! So anyways, get out a piece of paper from this box so we can all see you suffer," NessLucas5727 said as Donkey Kong attempted to withdraw a paper from the box, but he couldn't because his hand was too big so he got out a banana & opened the box with the banana the same way people open up those big crates & took a paper.

"'Give up your most prized possession(s) to the host, audience, enemies, ect.' What!? I'm not giving away my broccoli! It's too valuable!" Donkey Kong said as a tear ran down the primate's face.

"Gosh! How stupid do you think we are! Everybody knows that you _love_ Super Happy Fun Time bananas; look, Mario even sent a picture of you sleeping while cuddling next to a Super Happy Fun Time banana! So either lose the fruit or be a zoo animal!" NessLucas5727 said.

_10 minutes later, Donkey Kong got his stash of bananas & gave at least one banana to each audience member, the host, his enemies, to the celebrities._

"Yuck, I hate bananas!" Bowser Jr. said as he threw his yellow fruit on the ground & stepped on it. As the creamy pus came out of the banana, Donkey Kong looked like he was going to cry.

_Finally, NessLucas5727 unpeeled his banana & ate it dramatically; making Donkey Kong feel the pain. This made Donkey Kong feel really irritated so he knocked out the host & took his banana so he could eat the rest. Soon the guy who owns the show came out on the stage & looked at his new host lying on the ground unconscious._

"What are you serious!? This is the second time this has happened! I all ready gave him a raise in his salary, but giving him 2 raises in one week!? I'm gonna sue!" said the owner of the show who got out a bucket of cold water to pour over NessLucas5727's face. When NessLucas5727 woke up, he said he was going to sue the guy who owned the show, but the guy said that he was going to get a raise for getting knocked out. So after everything got settled, NessLucas5727 announced that tacos taste good & that Donkey Kong failed his challenge so in conclusion, Louie & Pokey lost 6,000 dollars, while Resetti gained 4,000 dollars, & Bowser Jr. gained 10,000 dollars. The results were that Louie was still in 1st place with 25,000 dollars, 2nd was Resetti with 22,000 dollars, & tied for 3rd was Pokey & Bowser Jr. with 20,000 dollars. Now it's time for more commercials.

**Next Chapter: Fox**

**Then: Peach**

**After That: Luigi**

**Special Thanks: Julianmon**

**Author's Notes: Today I had 2 ideas for Donkey Kong, but I picked this one because I thought this one would really make the chapter funny but, I'll use the other idea for Diddy Kong to make it fair.**


	8. Fox McPaddleball

**Author's Notes:**** Yes, I realized I took a long time to update; I felt like slacking off plus I got Kirby Super Star Ultra, so yeah, sorry, enjoy the 8****th**** chapter.**

**Chpt.8: Fox**

"Welcome back again to Wanna Bet: Super Smash Bros. Version! Now I've noticed the commercials were running on for 3 hours, yeah I was taking a nap- er um I mean I was planning something special for the end of the show, but as for right now, I need at least 4 co-hosts, don't ask why so many." NessLucas5727 said as he crossed his eyes just for the heck of it, "So right now, I will like to introduce…Fox McPaddleball!"

"My name's Fox McCloud, genius!" Fox shouted as he entered the stage.

"Yeah well that's nice, but we're not in kindergarten where you get treated like an angel, you're in Wanna Bet! Where I treat you how I want to! See for yourself!" NessLucas5727 said as he called a group of 3 year olds in tantrums & told them that Fox McPaddleball was the one who murdered their "ba-bas" & I guess you know how bad this will turn out if you've seen enraged toddlers attack adults in vicious packs. When the 3 year olds had calmed down, they started to suck on their thumbs & realized that their "ba-bas" never actually left their hand while Fox was crippled & unable to stand on his own 2 feet, "Now you know why I'm the host & why bananas taste good if you put make up on them."

"No we don't & by the way, this show suuuuuuuucks like your name!" said a random audience member. NessLucas5727 got out a remote & pressed a button, then, a different audience member fell inside a pit that revealed itself from under their seat.

"…Oops, wrong button!" said NessLucas5727 as he pressed another button and another audience member fell that was not the disrespectful guy/girl (you decide), "Crap! I gotta start putting labels on these things!" He said again. This time he closed his eyes & pressed a random button & he finally got to press the right one to drop the mean audience member into the dark pit, "Finally!" He said.

"Hey! Get on with the show! We all ready know that Louie is in first place with 25,000 dollars & that Resetti is in second with 22,000 dollars & that I'm failing with 20,000 dollars," Bowser Jr. interrupted.

"What about me?" asked Pokey.

"You know that you're losing too!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Me am?" Pokey said doing a dumb guy's smile.

"…why am I even talking to you?" Bowser Jr. asked. Pokey started to drool.

"Okay Fox McPaddleball, take out a life threatening paper!" NessLucas5727 said.

Fox picked out the paper & said, "Battle Ganondorf in a 1 on 1 battle royale,"

"Well that's too bad because right now Ganondork is currently having a tea party with Bowser-"

"Daddy's gay!?" Bowser Jr. asked surprised.

"Well anyways we are bringing out a stronger replacement for Ganondork." NessLucas5727 said as a drum roll started to play, "Meet… the Hamburglar!" NessLucas5727 said as a tada theme played.

"…You're kidding right?" Fox asked.

"Nope!" NessLucas5727 said.

"Well good! One easy victory here I come!" Fox said.

"C'mon li'l fox! Do I need to steal a burger from you?" The Hamburglar said & within 2 seconds of the fight, Fox was in a coma and had a bloody nose.

"Well, that was fast! Let's see our celebrities!" said NessLucas5727 as the celebrities' mouths were wide open, "Okay, since they are speechless, I'll just assume they all lost 5,000 dollars so that means that Louie is in 1st with 20,000 dollars, 2nd is Resetti with 17,000 dollars, & a tie for 3rd with 15,000 dollars is Bowser Jr. & Pokey! Well now it is my favorite time of the show, commercials!" Everyone booed at him.

**Next Chapter: Peach**

**Later: Luigi**

**After That: Wario**

**Author's Notes****: Yes I will let you be in my story, but first you must answer one of these 3 questions before anybody does in a review just to be fair.** **Who is Tommy? When was Earthbound made? What is the answer to 22 divided by 7 (Just tell me what it's called in the most simplest way ever)? Well anyways, END OF CHAPTER!**


	9. Peach

**Author's Note's:**** I've realized that nobody really wanted to be in my story, so I'll try for about three more chapters with the questions, oh yeah, I also forgot to say special thanks to Julianmon, sorry!**

**Chpt.9: Peach**

-Commercial-

"This program was also brought to you by random crap I couldn't remember…I will probably remember when I get paid for my job, or after I eat my Cocoa Puffs,"

-Commercial ends-

"Welcome back to Wanna Bet: Super Smash Bros. Version, & as for right now, I will NOT be telling you the current scores in the beginning of the show, because I get too lazy, so today we have the marvelous snob who never even tries to kick Bowser in the groin whenever she is getting kidnapped because she's too busy getting her nails done to astonish Mario when she gets saved, here's Peach!" NessLucas5727 said as the princess in pink came out & the crowd went wild.

"Hello, hello everyone!" she said as various people took pictures at her & at the same time they were getting arrested since this was a photography free area, "I'm so happy to be here, because I am going to earn some money today!"

"Well that depends what you're going to do, like fight a dragon or eating some worms," NessLucas5727 continued, "Or Going out with Wario while wearing a poncho, or whatever! Just get a piece of paper out of the box,"

"Okay…is it money that is inside the box, or a winning lottery ticket?" Peach asked.

"Boy, I thought you were smart; I guess I was mistaken that you were that one chick Pauline," NessLucas5727 said.

Peach, who looked furious, grabbed him by the shirt, picked him up by the shirt, & said furiously, "Never talk about that slut Pauline; she is an ungrateful whore that likes to have sex with fire hydrants, and hot dogs, savvy!?" she said as NessLucas5727 nodded in fear, "Good, I feel all better now, want a cookie?" NessLucas5727 said yes & received a sugary sweet.

"Now will you get out a paper & read it?" NessLucas5727 asked with a cookie stuffed in his mouth.

"Okay," she said as she got the paper & read, "Beat up your true love…Mario?"

"Man I love this one; when the world sees you destroy Mario," NessLucas5727 said as a big boxing arena appeared out of the ceiling.

"Look! It's a my little pony!" Peach said as she pointed at a bloody horse lying on the arena dead, she went up to it & hugged it until its head popped off, "There there, momma's got you & I'll keep you together in one piece," After this, all its limbs detached from the beast. It took a while for her to notice that the horse was dead & to clean the mess up. After that, Mario was dragged in to the boxing arena.

"What the-a hell is going on-a here?" Poor Mario asked,

"Oh, your just about to get beaten up by your own dumb girlfriend," NessLucas5727 said.

"Who are you calling a pancake?" Peach said & ran up into a wall & knocked herself out unconscious. A random person splashed some water on her face to wake her up. When she did, she was told to go on the arena & beat up Mario, "I can't beat you up Mario; you're my boyfriend!"

"Peach!" Mario said, "I have-a something to confess-a" he said as he swallowed guilt, "Remember that-a time that-a you said that you-a wanted to have-a a baby?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well-a, that wasn't our-a own baby," Mario replied in unison.

"So, whose baby was that?" Peach asked.

"Yoo-hoo," Wario said from a distance & farted, "How's the baby comin'?"

"So you mean that…well, that explained why he always smelled like garlic & grew a mustache at the age of 2 weeks, Mario…**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" she hollered as she knocked out a couple of teeth from Mario's mouth & gave him some bruises. She got a match , poured gasoline on him, lit the match, & burned him alive while roasting a marshmallow over him.

_After Mario was sent to Ding Dong hospital & Peach got 1,000 dollars, the celebrities were either going to lose money, or gain some._

"So," NessLucas5727 said with a marshmallow cramped in his mouth, "What did you guys think?"

"All of us, except Louie, said duh she would for 8,000 dollars, Louie lost 5,000 dollars," Bowser Jr. said as he blew a spit ball at Louie.

"So that means that Resetti is in 1st with 25,000 dollars, tied for 2nd is Bowser Jr. & Pokey with 21,000 dollars, & Louie is stuck in the dog house with 15,000 dollars, we will resume later after these commercials."NessLucas5727 said as commercials ran.

**Next Chapter: Luigi**

**Later: Wario**

**After That: Zelda**

**Special Thanks: Bustman**

**Author's Notes:**** Same questions, notice that I will reply to your review for the co-host thing after the Zelda chapter & please only answer one question & I'll give you a hint for the Tommy question, check my profile carefully.**


End file.
